User talk:Dengarde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dengarde page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 16:56, June 11, 2010 Blog No problem, I was just a bit hesitant on proofreading it since it was your blog and all. But thank you for blogging about the new Dead Rising info, we really need news like that as quickly as possible, and your making all of our jobs easier by being quicker to spread the news :) But anytime I read any of your blogs, if I see any errors, I'll be sure to correct it. Just thought to let you know that, and it's good that your ok with that. It's really been great having you here so far. The Yoshiman 97 22:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Images Not a problem :) I was going to re-upload them, but you took care of it, plus: nice find on those images! It's getting closer & closer to Case Zero wooo! --Mistertrouble189 15:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Leon Bell It's obvious he's a psychopath (he splits a survivor in half!), but it's unknown whether he has a major role in the plot. Going between psychopath and major character, I have my money on psychopath, because it's obvious he's a psychopath, and not obvious that he's a major character. I say it's best to keep him as a psychopath until we learn more. The Yoshiman 97 18:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) KSR Shit... flaming other users, your absolutely right. Being on her period is no excuse. I swear I warned her about this a minute ago... I'll handle this. The Yoshiman 97 19:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :She's blocked now. Sorry on not acting sooner, and thank you for reporting her. But please, don't make assumptions that the admins here are too soft on her. We were simply mistaken, and if she messes up in the future, we'll be the first people on her. I apologize for the inconvenience, and please, enjoy this site to the fullest, and edit often, if you can, of course. Thanks. The Yoshiman 97 19:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry:http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Karensarahrocks&diff=22642&oldid=22640. Telling a user to "rot in hell" is beyond question. And question; the message you left on my talk page, where did you see that? Evidence. The Yoshiman 97 19:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Portraits Sure! That'd be cool. I want to see one, upload your image of Kathy Peterson for starters.--Mistertrouble189 02:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hm, I like them but idk if we should upload them over the current ones as some are used for the Achievement page. But before you upload them all and make the changes, just run this by Ash, but you got my approval (I may take some of the images and replace some I have on my page =D --Mistertrouble189 02:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Actually you know what, you're right, the pics are good lol yeah just upload them under diff names so you don't replace (and don't forget to categorize them (use Category: Dead Rising Character Images)) and go ahead and switch them with the current photos on the individual survivor pages. I'll help out if I can!--Mistertrouble189 03:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*You're doing great! Your pics are really good-quality! --Mistertrouble189 04:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Lol you got it! Take a break and do it tomorrow if you need too. Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but if you click "Special pages" on the right side of the screen (same box as the menu and search bar), you can find a link that will take you to a page that will allow you to upload multiple images at once. Hope that helps lol.--Mistertrouble189 05:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::*heh heh heh, my baddddd. Btw, for main characters and psychopaths, we use the big/full body/current pics we have for them right now, not the notebook pics. those are only for survivors, I guess. --Mistertrouble189 07:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::*NP, I sorted it out. Just moved them around to make some parts of the article less of a "wall of text". --Mistertrouble189 07:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Btw, do you have a pic for Verlene Willis? --Mistertrouble189 20:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Nice! Hope you get it! And where did you find all those portrait images anyway? --Mistertrouble189 03:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::*Congrats haha very nice. I've never got around to doing those achievements...maybe sometime I will lol. And nice, I've watched some of your videos before, used them to screencap some pics for the wiki =D --Mistertrouble189 03:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::*I used whatever I could and yours helped =P Do the same for Case Zero! --Mistertrouble189 04:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Good :) Also, do you have a portrait of Rich Atkins?--Mistertrouble189 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Thanks. And the picture for Kindell disappeared..re-upload it? lol --Mistertrouble189 20:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Case Zero WOOOOT CASE ZERO SURVIVORS lol. Ahh tell July 8 to hurry up. Check out the link I put in the new survivor pages, theres a few scanned-in magazine pages of DR2 info (with some CZ stuff). Nothing spoilerish, but looks amazzzzzing. --Mistertrouble189 04:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Gracias! and Dick is on page 64 of those magazine scans. Last paragraph, bottom right of the page (mentions Sharon too). Also check out Human Looters. Weird. --Mistertrouble189 04:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Yeah the Nikki pic is really small (no point in cropping it) but it does look diff than the other woman pic. I'll go ahead and upload the pic as Tia.--Mistertrouble189 05:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The colors I'm not sure what the colors are. !class="DR" See the class? That like sets the color and I guess "DR" is the green you see on the DR achievements page. I don't know what the "code" for each color is, but I could try to help? What color are you looking for?--Mistertrouble189 02:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Light red and light blue mostly. Will it accept HEX values for the class? Because if it will I can fix the values myself...Otherwise I'm stumped.Dengarde *Haha no prob bud. I actually use wsjdhf mode all the time, I don't like source =P Here's a light blue #65B4FE annnd a red #FF6A6A. I believe Wikiar posted a link on my talk page to a site that generates hex codes for colors. Have fun! --Mistertrouble189 02:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I like your user page. The table looks nice. Your Frank is kinda... Strange though. Frank-West 04:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Y'know some websites are saying if you pre-order DR 2 you get a ninja suit and exclusive attacks? I dunno if I believe it yet. Chuck Greene just can't physically be cool enough to be a ninja. But anyway yeah, I bet there's gonna be even more weird outfits in DR 2. I've seen a Ratman costume and a fishnet shirt in a couple gameplay videos. Frank-West 04:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, Capcom is my favorite company for games, but they can be STUPID! I mean, c'mon! If the pre-order bonus was Frank West, like it should have been, many many more people would have per-ordered it. But at least they have something kinda cool... Frank West is just better though. Frank-West 04:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Frank-West your page looks awesome!!! lol I wanted to copy it!!!!!! :) Good Work!!! Nickjaro 03:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Psychopaths *Yup, me and Ciwey uploaded pics =] (I actually registered JUST so I can see the scans haha). And Ciwey went ahead one step further and translated their names from Japanese to English (though there may be some inaccuracies. See Seymour Redding, Bebe Love, and Antoine Thomas! --Mistertrouble189 16:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Ah, gotcha! Enjoy: 1 and 2. Let me know if they work or not! --Mistertrouble189 17:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Nice!! Good to have another Japanese translator on the wiki haha. Bebe Love sounds like a stripper name and Samuel Redding fits in with the character's look...dunno why it just does. His "redneck" appearance? Lol. We'll find out soon enough!--Mistertrouble189 17:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Yo, I saw the level template you have on your main page and you probably know this already, but, Dead Rising Case Zero's stats are gonna pass to DR2. In other words, a small suggestion would be to combine the two squares. Whatever, it's your choice CrackLawliet 21:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I have a blog about Zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 03:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Um......... no. You don't get achievements for people commenting on your own blog. You get the achievement by commenting on other people's blogs. So, do you want to? P.S. I'm NOT achievement grinding. Do NOT accuse me of stuff like that again. MagcargoMan 06:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I used to ask users about if they wanted to comment on my blog long before they even introduced achievements. I wouldn't lie about stuff like that. MagcargoMan 10:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If you don't believe me, ask Frank-West, Yoshiman, Mistertrouble or Ash. MagcargoMan 00:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Restrooms :-) Care to find a better pic? Hehe --Mistertrouble189 04:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Color I see that you wanted to change the colors of the DRsun templates. Pick two colors from here and I'll change the template colors to that. - Ash Crimson 21:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll have it done in like 3 minutes. - Ash Crimson 21:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. - Ash Crimson 21:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately.. yep. - Ash Crimson 21:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's no trouble at all. (late response =\)- Ash Crimson 21:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Injustice! I just want justice! All I did was ask if you wanted to comment on my blog. That's all! Instead, I get false accusations of "achievement grinding" flung at me. Why do you hate me so?! I wouldn't lie about something like that. If you don't believe me, go ask Frank-West, Mistertrouble, Ciwey, Ash Crimson or Yoshiman if I asked people to comment on my blog before the achievements were even introduced. In fact, ask all of them. I don't hate you, I just think that it's slack that you would say something like that for no reason. MagcargoMan 07:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You're not responding because you know I'm right. MagcargoMan 07:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Sorry for saying "You're not responding because you know I'm right.". Sorry for advertising on your talk page (this is NOT sarcasm). And you don't have to comment on blog if you don't want to. But there's just two more things I want to say: 1. A user called Deathsculler once had a blog. Only one user commented on it: Me. The reason no one else did is because he didn't tell anyone about it. If I don't tell users about my blog, they won't comment. That is the reason I told you about it on yur talkpage. 2. What front page? It wasn't on the wiki's main page. MagcargoMan 08:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Let's just forget about this and start over. Deal? MagcargoMan 08:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) DR Movie Sure, I can add it under "games" and make a separate a "film" listing from "main series" and "spin offs", good? --Mistertrouble189 01:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *That was I was going to do anyway, heh. Done. --Mistertrouble189 01:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC)--Mistertrouble189 01:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :*No problem! --Mistertrouble189 01:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) EP advertisements Saw your picture request, you planning on adding them to Entrance Plaza? --Mistertrouble189 03:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *That's actually a much better idea. Let me know if you need help uploading/adding them to pages. --Mistertrouble189 03:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :*You haven't gotten to these yet so do you mind if I get to uploading and adding these pics? I got them saved on my desktop. --Mistertrouble189 04:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*Aye aye, just checking! Did you watch the Comic-Con videos for DR2 and Case Zero? Maybe you'd like them. http://www.deadrising2.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=1985 --Mistertrouble189 04:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Sometimes Wikia makes me want to go ASDSHBDAJEWEHBFBHSBAHF. That's how frustrating it can be when you just typed out a giant chart, and the damn Wikia decides to go into backup mode. Anyway. I'll try it later. It's basically the chart for the survivor locations for Infinity Mode. I've made it so that it's a much easier format to edit. Then we can replace Days 2-8 charts with the Day 1 format. Hope this message gets saved? Lol, Mistertrouble189 01:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Woot! It saved, and I did Day Two. K I'm taking a break from that...NICE, you almost got it! I haven't got to it yet...I didn't beat Overtime on the 360 yet lol, I did it on the Wii back then though. I was doing well, until I found out I had to get 10 queens ><. Any tip on finding 10 of them?! --Mistertrouble189 01:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "New" Info Funnily enough... the official website. --Ciwey 17:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 7 Day Yo, congrats on 7 Day Survivor! 23:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Characters Aye, they sure do! They appeared on DR2's website so that's more than enough for them to be featured on the sidebar. --Mistertrouble189 03:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Reason of Achievement in Jessica It work on me when I took picture of her after she was killing. That user had a point. --FredCat100 13:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) CZ Achievement image Gotcha, no problem! --Mistertrouble189 04:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *Heh heh, it's all good. You're a learning panda. --Mistertrouble189 04:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Katey Greene Aye, I saw that earlier. I reverted it and put a source in my edit summary, something he's obviously not familiar with. I locked the page for a week so hopefully he'll spasm in rage and then leave us. Looks like that's his only contribution, other than starting the Antique Lover page. --Mistertrouble189 19:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yup, I saw that. Good thinking. --Mistertrouble189 19:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Tyrone King ...oops! haha I didn't see that. I know you got the updates Twins pic, but I didn't see the TK pic. Thought we needed a new one since the one I uploaded was .png while the current one is .jpg (png is generally better quality). Oh wellll, no harm done. Good job on the EP advertisements, btw. --Mistertrouble189 21:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bob http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ3TBBWL2QI --Ciwey 10:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Not much info from that though (except I think a peek at Alive on Location). Hopefully whoever took the video will provide a more detailed account at the forums. --Ciwey 10:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG We present to you the opportunity to survive a horde of zombies by joining Dead Rising: The Infection as one of our players. Coming Soon. Achievement That list on your user page looks sweet, dood. - Ash Crimson 04:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Attribution Hello Den, I am glad you liked the dead rising advertisements and got some use out of them :) I went ahead and added attribution for all the photos. Maybe you won't need pictures in the future, but if you do, please add something like: From http://dead-rising.wikia.com/ as attribution. It is something that admin mister, who uses the most photos and has the most requests, does regularly. Again, glad you liked the photos. Happy editing :) Anno1404 08:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Spiked bat It is the barrel of the bat, not the "end". Believe me, I play baseball and watch highlights almost every day.--TheConvictsSUCK 21:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I also take batting practice every day, and have 20+ baseball bats in my home. We have a room dedicated to our fav. team. By saying I need to have a reason to revert my edit, your not saying I didn't have a reason, are you?--TheConvictsSUCK 22:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sullivan When did you hear about Sullivan?--TheConvictsSUCK 18:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Jed I got it from Gamespot. Just go to the images for Case Zero. I'm sure you'd know how to make it bigger and put it in the correct spot. This is off-topic, but have you noticed editing is really slow lately? Yesterday I saw that Most recent edit was SEVEN hours ago. OK. I may upload the other images from GS.--TheConvictsSUCK 21:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) When I say slow, I mean that no-one is editing.--TheConvictsSUCK 15:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea that was what you meant, but I was just making sure--TheConvictsSUCK 15:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for warning me about him. Blocked him for a week, without warning. Kinda harsh, but hell, vandals deserve that kind of stuff. Kudos fot being on top of the whole situation. The Yoshiman 97 23:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, wasn't Sculler was banned for three months? The Yoshiman 97 23:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the info. I'll investigate this further. The Yoshiman 97 23:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Dengarde Just trying to get you Rollback rights :) Useful in reverting vandalism and poor edits, instead of having to manually "undo" an edit. --Mistertrouble189 01:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * Heh heh, nah we have really high standards =P But I can def. see you as an admin in the future! Keep it up! --Mistertrouble189 01:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you have rollback powers now. Congrats. - Ash Crimson 04:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: And you should feel honored. =p Nah, I'm kidding. - Ash Crimson 05:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Jed@Bucckett We aren't sure that Jed is at the Buckett Gas Station, are we?--TheConvictsSUCK 17:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It sure does. But we should we say he is or isn't?--TheConvictsSUCK 17:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) OK.--TheConvictsSUCK 17:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wii Looks like you and I are gonna be the only two editing Chop Till You Drop stuff. I hope we can actually start a REAL section on CTYD, and make things like odd jobs more in-depth. Looks like my days of just me editing trivia on things different from CTYD and original DR are over! Glad you got CTYD!--TheConvictsSUCK 20:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gun Shop Standoff In both of my playthroughs, Jonathan tries to talk to me but Alyssa and Brett keep shooting! What the heck am I supposed to do?!--TheConvictsSUCK 19:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OK. How do you like CTYD? =)--TheConvictsSUCK 22:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. And I was just wondering... Is it a tradition for Ash to say "dood" instead of "dude"? XD--TheConvictsSUCK 22:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It isn't really annoying me. I was just wondering, because no-one else is saying that--TheConvictsSUCK 00:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi i have added some stuff on Tyrone King and the Twins is it ok or will i delete it just wanted to know Re Yeah, that's fine. I was in a rush when I made that page, so that's why it looked ghetto. - Ash Crimson 18:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) TIR Edit your comment we can still do this XP CrackLawliet 21:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) BTW I translated the text from the website where you got Sulivans Pic. The text is hilarious lol Hopefully he presides over the shelter. Standing on its own entrance, while those who are guided in their refuge, have you checked to get into zombies who are infected. Katie is also the daughter of Chuck noticed that the file was then infected with zombies, the two men admitted they refused. Thats from Google Translate CrackLawliet 21:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha I've actually never noticed that, nor did anyone else. That's pretty cool. Mr. T...heh heh. You get a cupcake, good job! --Mistertrouble189 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC)l Wow! I just looked at Capcom Unity and you're a winner for something or the other! Congrats! VaultGuru 00:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OMG CONGRATS MAN!!! Hope you got something good! I wanted the film script. --Mistertrouble189 00:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Lucky! Oooh, wonder which prize you got??? :o Sumtaedium 00:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Holy cow! I just saw the blog! THIS IS AWESOME!!! I'VE NEVER WON ANYTHING!!! I just PMed Jgonzo on CU, I don't know what I've won yet, I'll let you guys know what I got when I know! Dengarde 01:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sun Characters Well, they are credited characters of the movie with speaking lines (prob have names but I didn't hear them, or they will appear in script/credits; also gotta find the actor names). I wouldn't make a page for the zombie that attacked the doctor or the dead nurse, (basically extras or non-speaking folks) of course. I think the reasons above warrants them articles, they're noteworthy. If you strongly agree, we can discuss with others. --Mistertrouble189 00:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *Technically, that doesn't warrant her as an extra because she had a line and was credited. Extras/non-speaking actors usually are not. What you said about info in the minor characters' articles can be covered in the four main characters - that's a good point. But aren't we a wiki on everything Dead Rising? I think we should keep them, they're characters of a film, even if very minor. Look at it this way, for a wiki on a show, would you not have any articles on minor/supporting characters that appear (named/credited)? That's like only having pages for the main survivors and the few Others in LOST, ignoring the dozens of other actors that have a minuscule part in the story/show. Wouldn't be much of an encyclopedia to ignore all of the supporting/minor cast. Maybe we should discuss with the rest of the wiki in a forum, I'm willing to go by general consensus. EDIT: Btw, all those characters (linked and dead linked) in your first post on my page - that's who all getting a article for now) --Mistertrouble189 01:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :*Fair enough, I see your point. Since the minor characters have relatively small text, some of which could be cut, it would be beneficial to put a few sentences/small summaries (something like that) under each subsection (name; with "Characters" as the section) along with a picture. I think that will satisfy the both of us..no pages for the minor folks, yet they're covered. --Mistertrouble189 02:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) TioD Blog Posts Haha, I was just setting up the page. Go study it & DONT SCREW UP when you work on it! :) And be sure to use the existing image if you try to upload one and there's already one on the wiki. Thanks =D --Mistertrouble189 05:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *Usually after clicking "upload" on the upload screen, it'll say that there's a duplicate of the image. If the image's new, just name it after the blog post... --Mistertrouble189 06:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :*True I was gonna do that with my recent upload..but then I thought of the other images we already took from TioD and was too lazy..haha we'll have to do it anyway.--Mistertrouble189 07:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:KSR I know she was banned. And yeah, I totally misread what he said. I'll edit was I said. - Ash Crimson 00:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Charlie Six Oh. Thought it was like the soldier's code name since I know like Charlie is probably Charlie Company and the Six refers to soldier number six within that company..? --Mistertrouble189 07:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TEH LINKZ PLZ! Could I please have a link to where you figured out stuff about all of these new CZ characters? thanks.--TheConvictsSUCK 17:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TEH LINKZ PLZ! Could I please have a link to where you figured out stuff about all of these new CZ characters? thanks.--TheConvictsSUCK 17:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Delete Yo, how do you delete a page? Just for future reference :/ CrackLawliet 21:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Two things Did you ever finish the TioD blog posts -_- annnnd whats the video/source for the notebook info on the CZ characters (last names) since I didn't see it on the video you posted in your blog. --Mistertrouble189 05:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Happenings who is adding all these survivors and victims, and did you see the alice victim page, that page was my hopes being shattered Don't be so rude and mean, my hopes were just shattered ._. KSR 19:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Ugh, I'm dieing slowly and painfully :c KSRKarensarahrocks No problem Heh heh, thought I recognized that image from Zomboni...and yup, the wiki is pretty advanced lol. Also, for discussion's sake, check out Talk: Adam MacIntyre. Thanks, --Mistertrouble189 13:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! I just made my 1000th edit! A pretty good milestone. MagcargoMan 00:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Very angry sad face!... >=( It's kind of a bummer that three(maybe more) of the psychopaths stories are similar to the DR1 psycho's. Guess Blue Castle had to rush it and just use a similar backstory?--TheConvictsSUCK 17:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I've decided... That I will not be on the wiki till release. Talk to you on the 28th! -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) FOUR things 1) I am not so great with that kind of stuff, so its best to ask either Yoshi or Ash =D 2) Good call, done. 3) Not that I know of. I just tried adding an image and it showed up. Does it work in preview but not when you save the page? Try editing sections and not the whole page..maybe that'll help. 4) YAY YOU FOUND THE TRAILER VIDEO WOOT --Mistertrouble189 17:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem I'll add them now, dood. - Ash Crimson 20:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome =3 I think it looks pretty cool. - Ash Crimson 20:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Screen caps Didn't you say you could do screen caps? Think you could do some from this list? --Mistertrouble189 22:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *Ohhh gotcha. Noooo problem, we'll wait for him I guess. And Ciwey is getting DR2 for the PC, I believe. Woot. --Mistertrouble189 17:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Oh, yeah that wass my bad I got confused there between a character's "misson" in the game and his actual in-game mission. Thanks for fixing that.-Swirrly Jiffy 20:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your blog post Hey, nothing against you, but we don't want possible spoilers coming into the wiki so I deleted the blog containing the link and protected a whole bunch of pages (set to unlock about a week after DR2 releases - only registered users and admins can edit them, so sneaky anons can't come and spoil shiz). Thanks for understanding. --Mistertrouble189 19:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC)